ASSURGENT
by TheFirstJumper
Summary: When all of them thought everyone was safe, it's when things started to wage another war. Tris is not dead. David still has his memory. Once, their choice freed them. Now, they don't have any left, but they do have one last thing to do: be brave.
1. Prologue: TRIS

I AM COMPLETELY DISTURBED. When I woke up years ago, David was the only one I saw infront of me. He told me we failed. He told me that our little scheme didn't went through. He said, "Tris, you're only genetically pure, you're called Divergent only inside a place where we put all of you, but there are power that's bigger than us. Please understand that. We cannot compromise, The widespread reset has been a success. In the lab, you survived the death serum. I injected you a paralysis serum that will last for 3 days and will stop your heartbeat for a few hours. That's why you're alive, the Bureau thought you were dead when they are cleaning up traitors from our building."

Afterwards, I still feel confused and I asked where Tobias is, he looked at me with a sad face, "He's gone. Before the widespread memory was released there happened a commotion inside Chicago. He was shot by Marcus." That moment, my body seems to shatter into pieces. It's my fault. It's all my fault why did it come to this. He also told me Caleb, Christina and the others were injected with Death Serum by the Bureau because of what they did. I asked David why am the only one alive. I have nothing to live for. I have no one to protect anymore. I want to die. I feel so, empty. I tried to shoot myself but David stopped me. He told me if I could not put myself into any use, He can. I was confused. I don't know what to do. He hates me but yet he's helping me. Or is he?

We were in an abandoned building far away from the Bureau and Chicago I guess. He told me I will live another life. I cannot say no because he told me I need to save more Divergents from another place. Of course, I cannot afford to see someone get hurt again. Since I already have inks on my body, I became a dauntless. A dauntless leader. I feel like history's repeating itself. I remember the ancestor in the video, I remember my mother.

"So, you'll go by the name of Tris or you'd choose another?" David asked me.

"Beatrice. Beatrice Eaton." I told him looking far away.

"Okay. If that's what you want." He said while handing me a file of papers I need for this experiment.

What will I do is to help others like me. So they will not become like me. So they will live a full life without seeing their loved ones die each time.

A year and 11 months have passed and the factions were in peace. More peaceful that ours before Jeanine's. I don't know why but although this could be my new home, I know it will never be. One night while sleeping at Dauntless Headquarters, I didn't realize I was dreaming. I'm riding the zipline, and I'm halfway through. Smiling, and happy and free as I spread my arms pretending i'm a bird. Suddenly someone touches the tips of my fingers, I looked beside me and I see Tobias, with me. This is a twin zipline.

He's smiling at me and he held my hand.

He whispers, "Welcome Back."

And when I opened my eyes, I'm back to my bed.

That was the time when I snapped out of this. Why am I following David's orders? Who is he to command me? I want to go outside again. I want to check what really happened. Even though I have nothing to see anymore.

After a month I left Dauntless. I taught them the beliefs Tobias told me during initiation. That's why leaving this is hard for me and i don't know if I'll ever get back. I disappeared. I left a letter, more of a suicide note so they won't question me anymore. I contacted David to meet me because I found 15 Divergents. I noticed that he's not checking up on me. There should be surveillances here, but I doubt he sees it. That's when I suspect something's going on.

When we meet, I waited for the chance to grab him as he slide down to his car. I didn't know how weak he was until after a few punches he collapsed. I went inside the car and I head myself to Chicago.

I don't know how to get inside there again. I guess it will work if I did the same David told me too. I saw Amity which brings back memories, the gates were not closed. But there are dauntless guards. They had to stop me for inspection. I try everything to lie about what I am here for. Since I'm not a Candor, I slipped. I went inside, and I see the same home I was before. But today, different faces, I recognize no one. I saw the train approaching. I will ride it one last time, Last thing to do before the Bureau catches me. I know I needed to go here anyway no matter what. and then I realized,

Today is Choosing Day.

I JUMPED INSIDE THE TRAIN. I don't know where will I go. I killed David, and I bet sooner or later the Bureau will hunt me down. I'm so empty. I might survived my years from another place as a Dauntless leader, but everytime I'm about to sleep and close my eyes, all those memories are coming back. The pain of losing everyone, literally everyone I know on my whole life.

I walk towards the other end of the train, not comprehending what I see and hear. I know it's just noise of squeaking metals that sounds so rusty.

I go nearer, I see a silhouette of a man sitting on the floor who looks.. Sober by his expression and gestures. As I get closer, the vague image becomes clear, a handsome man. He is looking straight in his shoes, about to sleep or maybe his eyes are heavy because of his long eyelashes. I trace his face and body with my eyes. He is wearing a gray shirt and a black pants. I focused myself back on his face when he suddenly turned his head on his right fixing something on his shoulder. He has a long and beautiful neck... And, I see black inks pressed on his, peeking on the hem of his shirt on his neckline. I see a tattoo... -a tattoo I've seen before.

A tattoo similar to the one I asked if I could see.

I just-

I don't know.

I know I'm smiling, tears running down my face but I can't say a word.

That...

I realized, I'm home. I'm 'finally' home.


	2. TOBIAS

I'LL NEVER BE OKAY WITH TRIS GONE. That's a fact. Christina and I went up the train. Even though they try so much to make me feel complete again, I know the emptiness inside me will always be there. I just miss her so much. I will never forget Tris. Never.

One by one they started waving goodbye and jumping off the train. My house is far so I take it until the last stop of the train. Before she go, she tapped my shoulder and smiled. "Be brave." She said while she ready herself to go. I looked at her and smiled. In a moment she was gone, i'm alone again. So I sat at the corner of the train, looking at my shoes. Staring blankly. Complete spacing out. All i'm thinking is, if only she was here.

"Tobias." Someone called me from behind. I don't know I was with someone maybe because I'm spacing out. How long I'm with someone inside the train? I can't remember after Christina jumped off. And then all of the sudden, SHE tried to call my name again. A soft, quivering voice echoes in my ear.

I know this voice... But how?

No, it must have been my imagination. The only way to find out? To look behind me and when I turned my head...

I saw a beautiful girl with a blonde hair tied in a ribbon. She's wearing black sleeveless shirt and a black pants paired with black boots. She's slim but not thin. She had toned muscles. Tattoo on her collarbone. Dauntless. Quite short.

But Beautiful.

Before I think of anything else, I came towards her and hugged her. She hugged me back- tighter. At that moment my vision became blurry. I blinked and tears ran down

My face. I'm crying. No, I'm sobbing. I can't fight it. SHE IS HERE. SHE IS NOT DEAD. TRIS. SHE IS ALIVE. A moment ago I was just letting go of her ashes. Now she's standing infront of me. I can feel her. I will always be with her.

"Tr.. T... Tris, is this really-" I stutter.

"Yes, I can't believe it either." She said while crying. She held my face with both hands smiling and fighting her tears.

"I knew it. I had hope. I knew it was all a lie. I could've come sooner if only-"

"Sshh." I interrupted her as I stroke her hair backwards.

"We're together now. I'm here. You're here." I tremble. Even I couldn't believe it.

I reached for her and I was about press my lips to hers but something's stopping me. What if she disappears again? What If this is not real? What if I close my eyes she'll be gone before I could open it again? My hands can't stop shaking.

She put her hands on top of mine. Securing me that she's there. She smiled to me once again. I looked into her eyes, I see not the stiff who jumped first, or Tris the Divergent anymore. When I looked at her, I see the woman who owns my heart. The woman who owns me.

I'm still not moving, only looking to her eyes. She smirked and said, "is that all you got stiff?" I laughed and she presses her lips to mine. I know she was there. I know she is with me. I kissed her back and all I felt was safety and happiness.

"I still can't believe it. I can't believe-"

"You can't believe i'm not dead? C'mon 'Four', like you haven't seen people who were once dead comes back to life." She snorted. I smiled and kissed her cheeks.

"Speaking, Evelyn lives with me now. It's temporary, though" I told her.

"She could stay you know? With 'us'." She justified. That word gave me another set of dreams.

A dream to have a family.

Family that will never hurt each other, a family that will never leave each other's side.

She wrapped her arms around me as we ready ourselves to go outside the train.

"I can't wait to see them again." She said.

"They'll be psyched to have you back." I assured.

"I love you, Tobias Eaton." She said it. She said it and she leaned over to kiss me again.

"I know." I boasted. I held her hands so tight assuring her I will never let her leave me again.

"I love you, the most...

Her eyes wide, like I'm a cliffhanger.

"...Beatrice Eaton." I finally blurted. I never see her as Tris Prior. Honestly, I picture her with me, forever.

"You have no idea." She laughed. Like she wanted to share something so funny but we need to jump off so we wouldn't miss.

It's okay. We both need to catch up. Two years of separation, thinking

We could not be together? She could tell me later. Or tomorrow. Whatever. We have all the time. We are together.

We jumped off the train holding hands. Smiling. Proud. Brave.

This is the moment I feel we deserved. After all we've been through.

We made it.


End file.
